The Twins of Light and Dark
by Lady Saskia
Summary: Formally What Can be Broken... Post Goblet of Fire. A pair of twins start at Hogwarts under strange circumstances, and one in particular has trouble fitting in. On top of that Voldemort is attacking people. Slightly rewritten PLEASE REVIEW
1. Tales From Another Broken Home

**Ok, don't own much, I own Veronique and her family, (well, most of it) and their pets. other than that i dotn think there's anything. im not epeating this.**

**Give me a chance please, i dunno how good this is. basically veronique is an incredibly troubled teenager. it's set after harry's fourth year.**

**Chapter 1: Tales From Another Broken Home**

_I don't feel any shame, I won't apologise, when there ain't nowhere you can go, running away from pain when you've been victimised, tales from another broken home._

Jesus of Suburbia - Tales From Another Broken Home - Greenday

* * *

As he walked into the house he had to step over three dead wizards, all Death Eaters, all killed by a well aimed curse. The entrance hall stunk of blood. The man fought back the urge to just leave; he had to find what he was looking for. 

Who he was looking for.

He walked down the hallway and stopped at a door that led down into what should have been the cellars of the house, which he knew wasn't the case. There was no sign of anyone else in the house so far, so he opened the door. He couldn't find any kind of light switch, so he lit his wand and carefully began descended the stairs.

The room below was dark but lit up the moment he walked into it. It was large and bare except for a row of benches, an arm chair which appeared to have an occupant, though he could not tell as it was facing the same wall as he was, and a large chest on a table. The walls were made of stone, and the floor was too, there were no coverings.

It smelt worse than the entrance hall. Looking around, he wasn't particularly surprised about this. Ten dead Death Eaters lay around the large room. Two were headless. None of them had been killed by magic that much was obvious, all had the marks of swords cut into them, and each had a sword lying next to them, or loosely held in one lifeless hand.

For once the man didn't bother to hide his emotions, he was shocked. He stared down at the body of Voldemort's newest recruit, the man's head lying a metre or so away. He looked up immediately as he heard movement. It came from the armchair. He moved quietly towards it.

"I can hear you, you realise," said a teenage girls voice from the chair. The man stopped moving.

The girl rose from the chair and turned to face the man, two bloody swords hung from a belt hung loosely around her waist. She sneered slightly at his expression when he saw the swords.

"Yeah," said the girl, "I killed them. What did you expect me to do? Sit around and wait to die? I think not."

The man looked at her. "You should be dead," he said bluntly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, I'll try harder next time," she replied, sarcasm lacing every word.

"That's not what I meant," said the man scowling. The girl ignored him; she was staring around the room at her work. She sighed.

"It serves them right really, but I can't help thinking it's such a waste," she said, more to herself than to him. Abruptly she turned to look at him.

"You're Severus Snape aren't you? You were the man who mum called in yesterday because she was worried I was nuts."

"Yes, I am **_Professor _**Severus Snape. Your mother was simply worried about you, not your sanity."

She gave a humourless laugh. "Dream on Professor. My mother didn't worry about me, not like that. She worried I might kill her and Sky in their sleep. She needn't have bothered, I would never hurt Sky."

"What happened?"

"This evening? A lot. We, that's me, mum and Sky, you do know who Sky is don't you?" Snape nodded and the girl carried on. "Well, we'd just arrived back from head quarters when we were attacked, in the grounds by a load of the scum you see around us. Difference is, they were alive then. Me and Sky ran to the house, leaving mum cursing the Death Eaters, and she killed two of them in the hall. Sky killed one too, but he couldn't believe he had, he hated doing it and he's sworn never to do that again. Sky was sort of in a trance after that, not a real one obviously, but you know what I mean. I shoved him down here, because our swords were down here, and because there aren't many places to hide, mum carried on fighting the moment she arrived down here, and Sky managed to escape, getting to head quarters and telling whoever that we were under attack.

"I stayed here. Mum tried to make me leave, saying that the moment I was gone she would follow. I was about to leave when a Death Eater got in front of me, ready to kill me. He said the words but mum got in the way. God knows why, when I say she never liked me I'm not kidding. So mum died. I got … angry. Really angry. Not for me, I got angry for Sky, Sky's sort of dependant on mum. Our swords, Sky's and mine, they just appeared in my hands, I beheaded the one who killed mum and then fought and killed the rest. Then the aurors and other people arrived."

Snape stared at the girl. She was so cold. She didn't show any emotion towards her dead mother. She honestly didn't care. Finally she spoke.

"Mum's over there." She pointed to a single body lying on the benches that lined one side of the room, near the fire place. They both made their way over to the body. The woman was lying face up, black hair lay spread across the bench, dark brown eyes stared forever into the distance. A wand was clutched in her left hand. Snape just stared at the woman, at his best friend who was now dead. He became aware that her daughter was talking.

"That was selfish you know," she said it very matter of fact, talking to her dead mother. "What the hell am I meant to tell Sky?" She broke off. Snape swirled around to point his wand at the entrance to the room.

"What the hell are you doing here Snape?" asked an old gravely voice. "No one was meant to come in until the house had been checked for any more scum."

Beside Snape, the girl closed her eyes and began breathing heavily, as if trying to control a sudden rush of temper, which, Snape knew, she was.

"I had to find Orion," Snape replied glaring at the man.

"With you in here, how do we know you didn't come with the rest of them?" The other man started limping forward. "How do we know you aren't with them? Trai-" The man was broke of suddenly.

"Get out." Both men looked at the girl. She'd turned around as was looking at the man with a glare Snape himself would have been proud of.

"You have no right to order me around."

"Wrong again you prat, this is my house now, SO LEAVE."

"I don't think so young lady-"

"NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND GET OUT **_NOW_**."

"Moody," said Snape, "I suggest you leave." The man glared at both of them and limped out. "Now," said Snape, turning to the girl, "I suppose we'd better get you to head quarters."

"Yeah," said the girl in an emotionless voice. "I suppose."

"I'll send some one else to get your things," said Snape. "Get going." The girl looked up at him and nodded. Making sure her swords were still around her waist, she walked to the fire and threw in some powder.

"Thirteen Grimmauld Place." She left in a whirl of green flames.

Snape followed.


	2. Meetings

**Chapter 2: Hit the Floor**

_I know I'll never trust a single thing you say, you knew your lies would divide us but you lied anyway, and all the lies have got you floating up above us all, but what goes up has got to fall._

Hit the Floor – Linkin Park

* * *

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George sat on the staircase in the entrance hall of thirteen Grimmauld Place. They were using extendable ears to try and hear what was being said in the kitchen where the meeting of the Order was taking place, but couldn't make out much.

"This is making no sense," said Ron, exasperated. "What on earth are they on about? Who the hell is Orion?"

Hermione shrugged. "Perhaps if you shut up we might hear more," she suggested curtly.

"I don't think so," said Fred, "they're leaving, quick." Everyone handed the extendable ears to him and he waved his wand, sending them to his room. They watched as people began spilling out of the kitchen.

"Hey," whispered Ginny, "when'd Snape get here?"

"He didn't-" George began but saw Snape and a girl they'd never seen before leaving the kitchen, talking to Sirius and Remus.

"Who's she?" asked Ron quietly, "Orion?"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, if that was Orion why would they be talking about her as if she wasn't there?" Ron shrugged.

"She looks really quite odd," said Ginny slowly.

The girl did indeed look slightly strange, even for a witch. She had long black hair that fell to her waist and skin so pale it looked as if she had no blood. Her eyes were different colours; her right was black and cold, the other pale grey. She was tall but this may have been due to the fact she wore high heeled black boots with silver buckles and chains running along them. She was dressed entirely in black, black trousers, and black t-shirt and a black long sleeved shirt that was open. A cloak was wrapped around her shoulders. Her face was stained with blood, but she herself was not bleeding. They noticed as she walked that she limped, favouring her left leg. As her cloak swung while she walked they glimpsed the two blood stained swords that hung around her waist.

She looked warily round the hall and stopped when she saw them gathered on the stairs. Remus noticed and followed her gaze, then he sighed, beckoning them down. They stood and followed Hermione down the stairs.

"I thought we told you not to sit out here during meetings," he said, absently running a hand through his greying hair.

Ron shrugged. "We were hungry." Remus rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Well, seeing as you're here we'll introduce you. This is Veronique Veero; she'll be at Hogwarts this year, in the fifth year. Veronique, this is Ron Weasley, two of his brothers Fred and George and his sister Ginny. This is Hermione Granger. Ron and Hermione will be in your year at Hogwarts."

The girl looked at each of them and they all felt like they were being thoroughly examined. Finally she looked at Sirius.

"Where's Sky?" Sirius was about to answer when there was the sound of running feet coming down the stairs.

"Veron! Veronique! I'm here!" She looked up to see a white haired and grey eyed boy of her age running down the stairs.

"Keep it down," hissed Sirius, "you'll wake Mother, and we don't want that."

Sky frowned. "What's wrong with her?"

"Have you _met_ her? Everything's wrong with her!"

He shrugged. "She seemed nice enough to me. Hey, Veron, where's Mum?" Sirius stared at him in amazement and turned to Remus who shrugged.

Veronique looked at her brother and sighed. "Mother isn't coming."

"Oh so she's clearing up at home then."

"No, she's dead."

Sky deflated and sunk very slowly onto the steps. He started shaking and put his head in his hands. "No," he whispered. "Not again, no."

"Again?" Ron whispered to Hermione. "How many times did she die?" Unfortunately Veronique heard him and she turned to him wearing a glare that would frighten a braver person than Ron Weasley.

"Don't be stupid Weasley, he means again as in another person dying. My mother and father are both dead, though my mother was alive up until a few hours ago." Sky was shaking uncontrollably now. She looked at him and sighed again, before turning to Sirius. "Could you help him please? I'm no good at this." Sirius nodded and sat beside Sky, trying to calm him down.

Sky looked up, glaring at his sister. "And how did you escape? Were you the one that killed her to save your own life?" he yelled.

"Skylar stop being ridiculous," she snarled, reminding Hermione and Ginny very much of a wolf. "You want to know how I escaped then look at me. I'm covered in other people's blood Skylar. Death Eaters' blood. I killed them, not Mother. Want proof? Here." She unhooked her swords and held them out for Sky to see. "Enough proof for you? Want more? Then give me a Pensieve and I'll show you. I know I didn't like mother, you know I didn't like mother, but I would never kill her." When she finished the entire hall was silent and everyone was looking at her.

Remus took hold of her arm to lead her from the hall but she screamed and swirled around, pointing both swords at him. She was breathing heavily and looked panicked.

"Hey," yelled Sirius. "Leave him alone." He also tried to take her arm.

"Get off me," she screeched, looking incredibly scared. "Leave me alone." She was breathing heavier and heavier and suddenly she doubled over and was violently sick.

Everyone stared at her and people began whispering to each other. She had her eyes closed and was shaking. Nobody moved.

She let out a small whimper and tried to move away from the mess she had made but she found she couldn't move. She was surrounded by witches and wizards.

_Their wands were all pointed at her._

She couldn't move, she wanted to escape.

_She wanted to be home and safe, not surrounded by people who wanted to hurt her._

"Help," she whispered followed by, "Don't hurt me, please, don't hurt me."

_She knew begging wouldn't work but she tried anyway._

Skylar stood and began slowly moving towards her.

_Someone was moving towards her, wand at the ready, ready to hurt her. She whimpered and tried to move away to no avail._

Sky bent down and held his hand out to her, palm in front of him, fingers spread upwards and outwards.

_The hand was raised ready to hit her._

"Veronique, it's me. It's Sky, your brother. Remember me? Look at me. Please."

_The voice taunted her, told her she would never make it out alive._

"Look at me, please."

"_Look at me while I'm talking to you."_

"Look at me Veronique."

"_Look at me now."_

Veronique slowly lifted her head. She was still shaking and everyone was still watching.

_She saw white hair._

She saw a hand palm up being held out to her.

"No one is going to hurt you. I swear that no one will hurt you." She looked up into Skylar's grey eyes and slowly placed her palm against his. He pulled her into a hug and she cried against his shoulder.

"I promise that no one will hurt you."


	3. Diagon Alley

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

_Can you stop the lies, falling from the skies, down on me, I'm still standing, can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised, conscience clear, I'm still standing here._

Still Standing – The Rasmus

* * *

Two evenings later the fun began. The Order, along with Veronique, who was standing in place of her mother, met in the kitchen to carry out the next move. She didn't like being in there, surrounded by people who often had their wands out. It made her nervous. Every so often people would look at her as if checking she was still alright and sane. It annoyed her.

"Right," said Lupin, "it's time we were off Alastor. They'll be gone by now." Moody nodded and followed Remus as he left the room. A group of others, including Nymphadora Tonks left after him.

Veronique sat by the fire, a glass of water grasped loosely in one hand. Mrs Weasley was getting worried about her, she knew. She wasn't eating properly and drank only water. She was always jumpy and reacted badly to any kind of physical contact even from her brother at times. Mrs Weasley had tried to talk to her but she answered questions and said nothing else.

Mrs Weasley was at a loss as to what to do. Skylar was grieving for his mother, but when Sirius told Veronique to cheer up because her mother's death wasn't her fault she merely said; "I know, I'm not upset about it," and carried on staring into the fire.

It was as if the girl had no feelings.

Then Mrs Weasley had an idea. She stood up and went over to where Professors McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore were studying several detailed maps with Bill and Charlie.

"There's no way he'd be there, we'd know if he was, no one can hide anything or anyone there," said Bill.

Mrs Weasley walked over to Snape and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He turned, glaring as usual.

"Yes Mrs Weasley?" he snapped. "As you can see I'm quite busy."

"I need your help Severus," she replied. He raised an eyebrow and motioned her to continue. "It's Veronique, she really isn't looking well. She doesn't eat properly, she drinks hardly anything, she doesn't make any useful comments, and she just sits and stares into the fire."

"What makes you think I can help?" asked Snape, sneering.

"Because she's acting just like you! She talks to no one, not even her brother; she hides her feelings from anyone and everyone. Help her!" Snape was silent for a long time.

"Alright," he said eventually. "I'll try and talk to her."

"Thank you."

Snape told Dumbledore where he was going and made his way to where Veronique sat by the fire. He conjured a chair from nowhere and sat down next to her. She didn't even look up.

"Good evening Miss Veero."

"Don't call me that."

"It is your name is it not?"

"Yes, but please, don't call me that."

"Why?"

She stared into the fire for a long time, thinking about how to answer this. She couldn't just say, because that's what the Death Eaters called me, what he called me, when he tortured me. Then she realised something.

"You should know." She looked up looking slightly wary of Snape. "You were there after all."

"What are you talking about?" he sneered.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. How about everything that happened to me last year? You were there, you saw it all."

"I don't know what you mean," he said coldly. He was lying. He remembered it well.

"Liar," she hissed. "Go away Snape. Run back to your master." She turned back to the fire. He stalked off.

She got up suddenly and ran from the room. She ran into the hallway and was about to go upstairs when the front door opened. Mrs Weasley had left the kitchen before Veronique and had opened the door. Veronique stopped in the middle of the stairs to watch. Remus and Moody walked into the hallway a boy around the same age as her between them. She knew who it was immediately; she would have to be blind not to recognise Harry Potter.

About two weeks after Harry's arrival Mr and Mrs Weasley took Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, Veronique and Skylar to Diagon Alley to get their school equipment. They entered Diagon Alley together.

"Right, I think that we should go to Flourish and Blotts first," said Mrs Weasley.

"I need a wand," said Veronique quietly. Mrs Weasley didn't hear and Sky had to repeat what his sister had said.

"Oh of course, silly me," Mrs Weasley laughed. "Right, you, your brother, Harry, Ron and Hermione go to Ollivanders; we'll meet you in Flourish and Blotts." She led the others off.

"Where is Ollivanders?" asked Veronique.

"This way," said Hermione, leading the way. Veronique followed her.

"Why don't you have a wand?" asked Ron. Veronique bit her lip and sighed.

"They took it from me last year when I went missing."

"What?"

"Leave it," said Sky. "She doesn't like talking about it."

"About what?" asked Harry.

"Well I'm not about to tell you if I don't like talking about it! try to use your brain," cried Veronique, and she ran towards the shop that Hermione was standing outside.

"Way to go Harry," said Skylar sighing.

"Sorry, I didn't think-"

"I noticed. Don't worry, it's not your fault" Skylar followed his sister into the shop. Hermione, waited for the boys and then they entered after him.

Veronique was leaning on the counter trying to calm down when Mr Ollivander spoke.

"How can I help you Miss Veero?"

"You can start by not calling me that," she said wincing as she stood up. "I need a wand."

He bowed. "Certainly. From the same place as last?" She nodded and he went to find the wands.

"What does he mean?" asked Hermione, confused.

"Sky and I need different wands to you lot. We have different sort of cores. Sky for example has a griffin feather and my mother had a sphinx tail hair."

"Wow, really?" said Hermione. Veronique nodded, grinning at Hermione's expression.

Mr Ollivander returned carrying a box of wands.

"Try this, ten inches, holly, basilisk skin. No, maybe not. How about this? Twelve and a quarter inches, yew, wolver hair. No, didn't think so, but anything's worth a try. I know! Here, try this. Thirteen inches, mahogany, dark phoenix feather."

A shower of black and silver sparks flew through the air.

"Brilliant," cried Mr Ollivander happily as he placed the box of wands under the counter. "I should have guessed the dark phoenix would be the correct core. The last one you know, and that reminds me. How is Shadow?"

Veronique smiled properly for the first time since Hermione and Ron had met her. "Shadow seems alright, I haven't seen her for a while, and I think she went to Hogwarts ahead of me."

"Indeed, indeed."

Veronique paid for the wand and they all left.

"What's a dark phoenix?" asked Ron as they made their way to the bookstore.

"It's like a regular phoenix but it's black and silver and it can do more than the normal phoenix too."

"Like?"

"Well, within a certain time and depending on the state of the body it can bring people back from the dead," said Skylar grinning. Ron looked amazed and thoroughly interested. Even Veronique laughed.

"That's disgusting!" cried Hermione.

They met with Mr and Mrs Weasley before they reached the bookshop.

"We bought your stuff for you," said Mrs Wesley beaming happily. She handed out parcels of books to the five teenagers.

They began walking up the street, heading for the robe store when a wizard stopped them. Veronique looked up from her examination of the road and swore. She then moved silently behind Skylar. Skylar looked up, saw the wizard and turned to his sister who looked incredibly pale.

"Ah, Mr Weasley," drawled the wizard. "How wonderful to see you."

"Malfoy," said Mr Weasley stiffly.

"And Mrs Weasley, how delightful," Lucius Malfoy's smile was fixed in place as he looked upon the small party. "And four of your many children. And Miss Granger I believe. Yes, well." Hermione glared at Mr Malfoy. "And Harry Potter, naturally. I'm surprised you haven't dyed your hair red and painted on freckles. And who's this? My word, if it isn't Skylar. How are you cousin?"

"I'm perfectly alright thank you," said Sky through gritted teeth. Harry, Hermione and the Weasley children were all staring at him and Veronique.

"I heard about Orion, I am terribly sorry, honestly I am." Mr Malfoy sounded anything but sincere.

"Thank you Lucius," said Skylar again.

"And if it isn't Veronique." His fixed happiness became sincere as he looked upon her.

Veronique cringed and realised she would have to actually look at the man. She raised her head and looked into the cold eyes of her cousin. He smiled at her and she winced.

"How have you been since I last saw you my dear?"

She winced again and wished she or Malfoy would disappear. "I'm a lot better and happier than I was then I assure you." Mr Malfoy laughed.

"Oh how rude of me, Draco, come here." He summoned forward a teenage as blonde as his father. "Veronique, Skylar, this is your cousin Draco. Draco these are your twin cousins Veronique and Skylar Veero."

"Hi," said Draco. Veronique looked at him and didn't take the offered hand. Skylar did and he smiled at Draco. It was false, but it was still a smile. Draco didn't return the smile; he appeared to be afraid of his father.

Lucius seemed determined to start up a conversation with Veronique.

"So Veronique, you're beginning Hogwarts this year, what house would you like to be in?" She didn't answer. She stared at the floor and tried not to start shaking. "Don't know? Ah well. And of course you are in the same year as my son, how wonderful. You'll be able to show everyone how wonderful you are at throwing curses; I know how good you are at those things. Of course, you aren't as good **_dodging_** the curses but-" he was cut off as Veronique screamed.

She screamed and ran, but she tripped on a loose cobble stone and landed right next to Mr Malfoy. He leant down and smiled at her. Placing a hand on her shoulder he whispered, "Is something wrong Miss Veero?" She opened her mouth in a silent scream and looked pleadingly at her brother.

"Hey, leave her alone," he yelled fire blazing in his grey eyes.

Veronique was violently sick over Mr Malfoy, got shakily to her feet and disappeared.


	4. Explanations and Memories

**Chapter 4: The Misery**

_Do you really know me? I might be a God Show that you care adn how to cry How do you see me? Can yo usee my blood when I'm bleeding?._

Broken– Sonata Arctica

* * *

"What the hell!" yelled Ron. Mrs Weasley looked frantically around, trying to find Veronique. "Where'd she go?"

"Elsewhere," said Skylar quietly. He stood there staring at Mr Malfoy. Then he lost his temper. "You bastard! How could you? My God, you are heartless. She hates you, she's petrified of you and you know that. After everything she's been through, after everything you put her through. I HATE you." He turned to Draco. "As for you, if you even think about using any of that against her at school you'll have me to answer to, understood?" Draco looked from the furious Skylar to Mr Malfoy. He looked suddenly frightened at the look on his father's face and turned back to Skylar.

"I, err, what? You can't frighten me Veero," he spat, his sneer not quite as convincing as usual. Skylar laughed.

"Of course not." He turned to the Weasleys and Hermione. "Let's get out of here," then remembered he wasn't in charge here. "Please."

Mrs Weasley nodded and swept past a fuming Mr Malfoy and Draco. Everyone followed quickly and as quietly as possible.

An hour later they all sat in The Leaky Cauldron having lunch. Skylar had bought all of Veronique's things after assuring Mrs Weasley she would be fine and had probably gone to head quarters.

"I don't get," said Fred with his mouth full. "How could she apparate?"

"She didn't," Skylar said shortly. Fred frowned at him and Skylar sighed. "She transported, it's not the same and few people can do it."

"But-"

"No more questions Fred," said Mr Weasley.

There was silence whilst they all ate. When they had all finished Hermione looked at Skylar.

"Excuse me, Skylar, can I ask something?"

He looked up. "You can, though I won't necessarily answer it."

"Err, right. Erm, well, err, what was all that about?"

"All what?"

"Err, back there when she screamed and when you were yelling at Mr Malfoy. I didn't, I don't know if anyone did, I mean, I didn't understand," she broke off.

"I don't think you should ask that Hermione," said Mrs Weasley. "Come on everyone-"

"No. She has the right to know. You all do, though I'm aware that yourself and Mr Weasley already know," Skylar said, looking at Mrs Weasley. Then he turned to Hermione.

"I am not going to tell you as much as could be told. After everything that has happened to my sister I am not at liberty to tell people everything, only she can do that. You shall have to put up with the little information I can give I am afraid.

"Can you remember back to your third year? Towards the end of it, can you remember anything from any newspaper headlines to do with anything other than Uncle Sirius?" Hermione shook her head.

"We were all too worried about him, hang on, Uncle?"

"Yes, he's my Uncle. My mother, Orion Black, was his sister, twin sister actually. Anyway, at the end of your third year my sister went missing. She used to go for walks after Mum had finished teaching us for the day, we weren't taught at a school. One day she just didn't come back. My mum did not particularly mind, she didn't get on with Veronique at all, but she still got search parties sent out, but there was no sign of her.

"After a month my mother gave up. She said that it would be a miracle if Veronique was still alive. We'd found her wand abandoned and snapped in three at a nearby park. We thought she was dead.

"The next thing happened a little over a year after she'd gone missing. It happened on the night you witnessed Voldemort's return Harry. Veronique turned up. She had transported herself from wherever she had been to Dumbledore's office and then collapsed. Dumbledore found her after he had taken Sirius up to his office he carried her to the bed in his quarters and left her there. Once he had dealt with Harry and Fudge and everyone else he, my mother, my uncle and myself went to her to find out what had happened."

He stared at the table and closed his eyes, but a single tear ran down his cheek.

"What, what happened?" asked Hermione falteringly. He looked at her.

"She looked terrible," he whispered. "Her hair was all matted and greasy and large chunks of it were missing. She was so pale, she looked dead. She hasn't changed much there. She was covered in dry blood and dirt and her skin was covered in cuts and bruises. Her head was still bleeding from a huge gash across it. Her breathing was shallow and rasping, no one knew if she was going to live."

Hermione looked shocked, but not as shocked as Mrs Weasley who hadn't known the true extent of what had happened.

"It took a week but finally she recovered and we could find out what had happened. And here is where I can tell you no more. All you need know is that everything that happened to her has lead her to have an aversion to touch, and there are certain people whom she wishes never to see again. I apologise, I can give you no more information."

Veronique transported to outside headquarters. Once there she breathed deeply and let herself in. She slowly walked across the hall and into the kitchen, checking there was no one else there first. Once there she got her self a glass of water and rinsed her mouth. Then she drunk some and stood there, leaning against the sink.

Memories were flying around her head, none of them good. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget, she couldn't make them leave.

She couldn't think straight either. She moved slowly over to where the knives were kept. She took one and pulled her sleeve up, staring at the spot where a black mark was burnt into her skin. Then she took the knife and dragged it across her skin.

The blood dripped onto the floor. She smiled slightly and did it again.

She was so absorbed in her work that she didn't hear the door open, or the gasp that came from the person who had opened it.

Severus Snape walked down the stairs into the hallway of thirteen Grimmauld Place. He was about to leave when he saw the kitchen door slightly open. He wasn't sure why but something made him go over there and open the door.

Leaning on the table was Veronique, a knife in her hand. Snape gasped at the sight of her arm, it was a bloody mess. He walked over there and grabbed the knife from her hand. The girl looked up, fear in her mismatched eyes. Her mouth was open and she was breathing heavily. Tears were running silently down her cheeks.

Severus looked at the teenager and felt something, it may have been pity; it may have been guilt. He wasn't sure which.

"Why?" he whispered.

She began shaking and let out a small sob. She stared at her arm and sunk to the floor in tears. He put the knife on the table and knelt beside her.

"Veronique, I want to help you. Why are you doing this?"

"You know," came the whispered reply.

"I know, you're right, I do know." He looked tired as he ran a hand through his jet black hair. She looked up at him.

"Help me." He stared at her. "Please help me."

He didn't know what to do, which was something that happened rarely. He looked at the girl who was begging him to help her. "Veronique," he said slowly. "I promise I will never hurt you, and I promise that as long as I am able to do anything about it, no one will hurt you."

She looked up at him and then fell against him, sobbing. He put his arms around her and attempted to comfort the sobbing girl.


	5. The Need for Freedom

**Chapter 5: The Need for Freedom **

_The dream is alive, I can run up the hills every night, go around and see another side of the tree, all I want is to be untamed and free, howl with me. _

The Cage – Sonata Arctica.

* * *

Veronique stood at her dormitory window and stared into the dark. She missed Skylar. They were together in many lessons but he wasn't the same, not since the sorting ceremony. She didn't understand it, they had always been together, but now they'd been separated.

They'd been the last to be sorted; all the first years were sorted before they were, and she'd hated the waiting. She'd watched as all the first years got sorted into the four houses, and she really didn't like the idea of a hat going through her head. In front of her Skylar was fidgeting, stamping his feet occasionally, he was nervous. So was Veronique.

She thought about her parents then. Her father had been in Slytherin, her mother had been in Gryffindor, with her uncle. Her mother had always hung around with people from Slytherin, and as consequence had only one friend in her own house, she knew that. Her best friends were Alexander Veero and Severus Snape, and the only friend from her own house had been Remus Lupin. Later Orion Black had married Alexander, and then Skylar and Veronique had been born. Three years later Alexander had been killed for being a suspected Death Eater.

"Veero, Skylar" came McGonagall's voice, breaking into Veronique's thoughts. She watched her brother walk to the stool and sit down. McGonagall placed the hat on his snow white hair and waited. It took the hat a long time to decide where to put her brother, and she waited nervously for the result.

"Slytherin." Veronique blinked, and Skylar grinned up at her. Then he stood and walked over to the cheering table. He sat between Malfoy and another boy and watched Veronique. Veronique was slightly shocked, Skylar had always been expected to enter Gryffindor; she was more suited to Slytherin than he was.

"Veero, Veronique." Taking a deep breath, she had walked and sat on the stall. The hat was placed upon her head and she waited.

"Hmmm," came the voice of the hat. "Another tricky one. Another Veero I see. Now, what shall we do with you?"

'Put me with my brother, please, let me stay with Sky,' she thought desperately.

"You want to go to Slytherin do you? Well, no, I don't think so, you are not unlike them and yet you are not like them." She blinked; everyone had expected her to be in Slytherin, and what on earth did the hat mean?. "I think Ravenclaw would suit you well, you've fair brains there in your head. No. I think not. Yes, let me see, I know."

Veronique screwed her eyes shut hard, but she was expecting what came next.

"Gryffindor!"

The hat had been removed and she'd look at her brother. He was stunned. Most of the Gryffindors were clapping and cheering, but amongst the table there were two who did not.

"What?" hissed Ron to Harry, "her in Gryffindor? Whilst her brother's in Slytherin? I think the hats been confunded." Harry nodded in agreement.

As Veronique walked towards her house table she'd looked at the teachers, and at where the potions master sat. He gave her the tiniest of nods to acknowledge her, but he didn't look happy. He, along with everyone else, had expected her to be in his house.

And now, she stared out the window. She felt alone. She'd been at Hogwarts now for two weeks, and she was doing well, particularly in potions, defence against the dark arts and ancient runes, but she didn't like it. She longed to be free again, and to run with Sky as they used too. That was something she had loved about her home, there was always room to run wild. She also missed her swords, as she had not been allowed to bring them with her to the school, and she longed to practice with them again. Skylar had practiced with her most of the time, and yet Veronique loved them more and was much better than her brother. Any anger she had felt would be put to use as energy to her sword fighting. She had never been as angry as she was now.

She turned as she heard somebody enter the room. Lavender stood there. She glared at Veronique and walked over to her trunk. The black haired girl turned back to the window and ignored her.

She felt trapped here. Nobody really liked her, she knew. She hated most of them too. Hermione and Ginny were nice enough, and Fred and George were funny. She liked them, but everybody else in the year seemed to take her presence personally, as if she'd done something to them. In particular Ron hated her. Whatever she did he took as an insult on himself. What made it worse was that she had never done anything to him.

Skylar had made friends with many Slytherins, but in particular Draco Malfoy. This annoyed and upset his sister in equal amounts. Draco Malfoy, the son of the man that had almost killed her. Draco Malfoy who was as much of a bastard as his father was.

She'd been standing at the window for around an hour when she decided to do something. She walked down into the common room and was about to leave when a voice called her back.

"Hey, Veero, what do you think you're doing?" It was a sixth former. She glared at him and he took an involuntary step backwards.

"I'm going out," she snarled.

"You can't do that, it's too late. You'll get caught and we'll lose house points. You've lost us enough already."

"Oh no," she cried in mock horror. "House points! Well now I simply can't leave." She turned and left through the portrait hole.

Ron looked up and glared at where she had been. "I hate her," he said. "I really do." Hermione shook her head and carried on with her essay.

"I'm going up to bed," Harry announced. "Night."

* * *

Sorry about it beign slightly shorter than most. It would be simply wonderful if you'd review. D 


	6. For The Sake of Revenge

**Chapter 6: For The Sake of Revenge**

_I am what you made me, with years of abuse, so burn._

Wildfire – Sonata Arctica

* * *

Harry walked up to the dormitory and changed for bed. He was glad to be back at Hogwarts; the holidays hadn't been much fun. He walked over to the window and looked out. As he looked across the ground he saw a large shape run out across the ground.

"Lumos," he whispered. His wand lit up and he shone it towards the black shape. It was a wolf, a large black wolf and it was running across the grass towards the lake. Harry frowned, it wasn't the Fullmoon so it wasn't a werewolf, but even so, what was it doing here?

Veronique stood up, breathing heavily but smiling. She was happier than she'd been in long time. She looked around her at the lake and saw a man standing by the edge the lake, looking at her. When he saw her looking he held up his hands and showed her a small badge. This was who she had been waiting for and she walked towards him.

Harry rolled over in his sleep. That night he dreamt.

He stood in a graveyard. It was the same graveyard that Cedric had been murdered in earlier that year. There was a large circle of Death Eaters, and in the centre stood Voldemort and a girl. He couldn't see the girl's face as she had covered it with a hood, presumably to prevent people from recognising her. Voldemort was pacing around the girl, but she stared blankly ahead. Suddenly he spoke.

"You want to join us? And why should this be?" He stopped in front of her and waited. When the girl did not reply Voldemort spoke again, his lips curled upwards in a small, mocking smile. "Why would a girl like you wish to become one of us?"

She looked at him. "I want revenge," came the reply.

"Revenge?" he cried delightedly. "Revenge is a wonderful thing, it drives you, it gives you a great power, but why? Who do you want revenge on?"

She looked into his red eyes and she knew that he knew what she wanted. He knew everything that had happened to her, she knew this just by looking into the man's eyes. Harry watched as the girl stared at Voldemort before answering, and when she answered she was careful with her words.

"I want to avenge my people. I wish to avenge my father. He was believed to be in league with you, but he was not, and he was needlessly killed. I wish to kill those that tortured and killed him."

Voldemort pointed his wand at her a whispered one word. "Legilimens."

_Veronique let her mind return to the day when her father had been killed. She was only three years old; her father gave her a hug and promised he would return. She believed him. A little more than an hour later she knew that something was wrong. Without any warning she disappeared, much like the day at Diagon Alley earlier in the year. _

_She stood in a room in an old house. Everything was covered with dust. The floor was so covered in dust she could see the foot prints. At the time she could not count, but there were ten separate sets of footprints in the dust, and one belonged to her father. Laughing as only a child would at a time like this she followed them, toddling unsteadily across the dust covered floor, adding an eleventh set of footprints to the dusty floor._

_The door at the other end of the room was ajar. From in there she could see flashes of light. Then she heard a scream and knew it was her father. She screamed back and ran as fast as she could towards the door. She pushed it open a little more and saw her father writhing in pain on the floor. She screamed again and started crying, and the curse was lifted abruptly._

"_What the hell? Who the hell is she?"_

_She ignored the speaker and ran to her father who was near death and breathing heavily on the floor. She fell down next to him and started crying. This brought him from the daze he was in and, with much pain, turned to face his daughter._

"_Veronique," he whispered croakily. "Why are you here darling? You should be at home with your mother and your brother." She merely cried some more and his hand gently took hold of her tiny one. That was how he died._

She shook the spell from her. She had allowed Voldemort to see that, had she wished otherwise she certainly could have stopped him. When she looked at the Dark Lord he was nodding slowly.

"I also wish to avenge my mother's death, your own followers killed her" she continued. "And I wish to avenge myself. I was captured over a year ago as you know, by some of your own followers. I wish for them to be punished." She looked Voldemort straight in the yes to let him know she was not afraid of him.

"They would certainly be punished," Voldemort replied, smiling again. "I did not ask them to take you; indeed I was displeased when I learnt of what they had done. You are… valuable. You would be a great asset to the cause."

"I have no wish to torture muggles or half bloods or muggleborns. I am here to get my revenge, nothing more, nothing less."

Voldemort began pacing, and Harry wished that he could see the girls face as he did so. Her tone of voice seemed not to care about where she was and those she was with. Voldemort looked at her.

"Very well," he said, smiling slightly. "Brand her."

Harry started to watch as the girl pulled up her sleeve and a Death Eater began to brand her. As they did this Harry felt a white hot pain in his scar and awoke with a scream.

Snape watched as Harry related his dream to Dumbledore. The four heads of houses had been summoned to Dumbledore's office, and Snape had only just returned. He had intended to tell the Headmaster the news himself, but Potter had got there first.

When Harry had finished, Dumbledore nodded to him and said quietly, "thank you Harry, you may go now." Harry got up and when he had left Dumbledore turned to the head of Slytherin. "Well?"

Snape sighed. "Potter's right Albus. There is a new recruit."

"Can you tell me who she is? I know you know."

Snape closed his eyes. "You realise there was no way I could have stopped her? I don't think she even knew I was there. She just watched as several of us were tortured. She wants revenge and she's going to get it."

"Who is it?"

"I cannot tell you yet, I will tell another time. Give me time; we shall see what can be done to bring her round."


	7. Ancient Runes and a Talk With Snape

**I apologise if this one bores you, but believe me it saves a lot of boredom later. Please review.**

**Chapter 7: Ancient Runes and Talking to Snape**

_Astray I have wandered, I have been haunted by the fear that's been holding me down, but the Heavens sing your silent cry, and they whisper._

_Starfall - Dragonland

* * *

_

It was after breakfast a week before the Christmas holidays, and Veronique was sitting in a classroom on the third floor, next to Hermione. They were waiting for Professor Vannan to enter and start their lesson. Veronique was watching her brother who sat next to Blaise Zabini, and she wasn't particularly happy.

Hermione glanced at her. "Are you alright?" she asked. Veronique awoke from her daze.

"What? Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm fine," she muttered, and stared at the desk as their teacher entered the room.

"Good morning class. I do apologise for being late, held up talking to Professor McGonagall." She put her books on the desk and turned to face the class. "Right, today we will be starting a new topic, seeing as it's not long before the end of term we won't go into any great detail, we will merely see what you know and top up your information. We will be starting work on studying those who used and still do use Ancient Runes. Can anyone tell me who use them?"

To nobody's surprise Hermione's hand was straight in the air.

"Yes Miss Granger."

"A group of peoples known simply as Tribes or Clans use them, and they each have their own language and own system of runes," she said, sounding, as was usual, like she had swallowed text book.

Professor Vannan smiled at her. "That is correct. Now, what can anybody tell me about the Clans?"

Again, Hermione answered. "There are groups of people who have certain traits. Each clan is made of people who can do certain things, each clan member is able to transform into their clans animal."

"Like an animagus," Hannah Abbot said.

"To a certain extent, yes, like an animagus," Vannan said.

"No," said a voice. "They're nothing like an animagus." Everybody turned to Veronique who sat frowning at their professor. "The only similarity is that they transform into animals," she stopped when she noticed everyone staring.

Vannan was slightly amused. "Do continue Miss Veero, you are quiet correct, and, as you can see, everyone is listening."

Veronique winced at the name but nodded and continued. "Animagi turn into animals by choice, they underwent the transformation by choice and they chose the animals they transform into. People of the Tribes have had the ability to transform from birth. They are marked with the Tribe's mark that looks as though it has been burnt into the skin, though it has not, it has been there from birth. It is from that that the Dark Lord got the idea for the Dark Mark." Several people exchanged horrified glances. Vannan nodded.

"Can you tell me anything about the different tribes?" she asked Veronique.

"The animals they turn into, there isn't a tribe for every animal under the sun, only some. There are many bird tribes, falcons, eagles, ravens etcetera. There are animals which Muggles would refer to as mythical creatures, animals such as unicorns and griffins. Then there are the more normal animals, horses, wolves and such like."

Vannan was now solely interested in Veronique, and began testing her knowledge. "How can you distinguish a Tribe member from an ordinary person?"

"It is difficult to do so on sight," Veronique replied immediately. "There is the mark as I have said before, but it usually in a place that is easily covered. Each Tribe has special abilities that if used you could guess that they were from a Tribe of some form."

"What abilities?"

"Well it varies on the Tribe. There are common things such as mind speech and the ability to transform into an animal, though animagi do that also. Tribe skills can vary from things such as transportation and invisibility to things such as flight, or levitation more than flight really. And of course there is their wandless magic."

"Explain wandless magic, as in how it's done, if you can."

"Wandless magic is as it sounds really, just magic without a wand. It is done by a transfer of energy from the one doing the magic to wherever the magic is required. Healing is an example of wandless magic. The energy of the healer is transferred to the person being healed and the energy takes away the problem, though often it is dangerous and though the patient does not die sometimes the healer can die due to too much energy lost."

Vannan considered the child before her and then asked another question. "What can you tell me of the leadership of the Tribes?"

"They are each ruled by one person, and how that person is chosen is varied among the different Clans. In some Clans it is hereditary. In other Clans there is a person born with a slightly altered Clan mark which marks them as the leader. Other's are voted or elected as leader. There is usually some proof as to the leadership once the leader is established. In some cases it is the variation on the Clan mark. In other cases there is some kind of relic or even weapon that marks them as a Clan leader. A particular bit of jewellery is used in some Clans."

Everyone was staring at the girl who usually paid so little attention in their lesson. Vannan frowned at her slightly. "How do you know all this?"

Veronique shrugged. "I find the Clans interesting, so I've tried to find out as much as I can about them."

Hannah put her hand tentatively in the air and Vannan was drawn back into the lesson and away from Veronique. "Yes Miss Abbot?"

"Are they Tribes or Clans?"

"They can be called either, that is an important thing to remember." She looked around at the class. "I hope you were taking notes through all that Miss Veero said."

Veronique left the classroom and ran after Hermione. "Hey, Hermione," she called. Hermione turned and waited. "I need to talk to you and Potter and Weasley and Ginny," she said. Hermione pointed up the corridor to where they were walking towards them.

"Well you can," Hermione said smiling. "Hey guys, come here!"

They came over and Harry looked at them. "Yeah?"

Veronique looked at him. "I have news regarding the Christmas holidays. You aren't to stay at Hogwarts, but you aren't going to the Burrow or to Headquarters."

"Well where are we going then?" Ron spat, glaring at Veronique.

"I was coming to that," she snarled. Then she carried on in a normal voice. "You are going to Highton Manor, I've already told Fred and George, and obviously myself and Skylar already know."

"What's that?" asked Ginny.

"It's my home, mine and Sky's," she looked happy at the thought of going back there.

They were about to continue their conversation when Snape came up to them. "Miss Veronique," he said. "I need to speak wit you, come with me." He stalked off and Veronique trotted after him. Snape said nothing until they came to his office, where he beckoned for her to sit down in the chair opposite his desk. She did so.

"Veronique. I wish for you to know that I am aware of what you have done, and have been from the start. I merely wish to know why you decided it would be a good idea."

Veronique looked puzzled. "I'm sorry Sir, I don't understand you."

Snape Put his head in his hands and sighed before replying. "Yes you do. Why do you believe that joining the Dark Lord will help you? I understand your need for revenge, even if I do not agree with it, but I wish to know why you thought it would help you."

"I don't know what you mean Sir," Veronique replied, her face blank.

"YES YOU DO GIRL!" Snape yelled. He regretted it the moment Veronique flinched. "Yes you do," he continued in a calmer tone. "I am aware you know full well what I am talking of. Though I cannot force you to admit it, I will tell you this. I understood you to be a smart girl, not stupid as you turned out to be. Veronique, joining the Dark Lord was the worst thing I ever did, and now look at me. I am a spy, and it is far from an easy life. I know you will not tell He Who Must Not Be Named this; I have no fear of discovery on your part. Just let me tell you that if you should choose to go back on what you have done, you cannot do so with ease." He sighed. "You are dismissed."

Veronique left silently.


	8. Masquerade

**Thankee for those** who hath reviewed, it would be amazingly wondrous if other people could too D (big fat hint).

**

* * *

**

Your last words to me "tonight's the night" meant redemption was harder than it looks, so take care of what you love and all this stuff are remnants of a life in shattered glass, it's all I have to ask. **_Die Romantic - Aiden_**

**Chapter 8: Masquerade**

Veronique walked along the corridor back to Gryffindor tower. She was seething. Snape knew, Snape knew everything. How dare he tell her what she should and shouldn't do? He wasn't her guardian; he was just a friend of her parents. He didn't have the _right_ to tell her what to do. Who did he think he was?

Maybe he was right though. Maybe joining the Dark Lord was the stupidest thing she'd ever done. She'd always prided herself on her good judgement, but now the seed of doubt had been placed in her mind. She'd joined the Death Eaters, the most feared witches and wizards in the world. Why? To seek out her revenge on the people who had murdered her parents and made her and her brothers life a complete misery. Could she have done that without joining the Death Eaters? And what would Sky think? She knew exactly what he'd think, and it was not something she wanted to dwell on.

She was nearly at the portrait hole when her arm began to burn. She swore and grabbed at it with her right hand. She glanced around to ensure no one was around and disappeared.

It was the last night of term and the feast had just ended. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked along the corridor laughing at nothing in particular. Professor McGonagall walked up to them.

"Right you three," she said, "if you could go to the Headmaster's room, your luggage will be sent along separately. Come along, quickly now." She ushered them up the corridor and along to where Dumbledore's office was. They walked in to find the Veero twins, the Weasley twins and Ginny already there along with the Headmaster and Snape. Snape was glaring at Veronique who stared resolutely at the floor, deliberately ignoring his gaze.

"Ah, welcome to the last of us," said Dumbledore smiling at the last arrivals. "Now we are ready. We are taking a port key to Highton Manor, though not altogether. Miss Veero, Master Veero, Professor Snape, if you would like to go first. Thank you."

Sky, Veronique and Snape took hold of a small golden chain and disappeared three seconds later. They appeared in a large hallway, obviously the entrance to the Manor. The ceiling was high and there was a large, very grand mahogany staircase sweeping along into the hall from the upper floor. Veronique looked around, smiling slightly. Sky also seemed happy to be home.

"I'll go upstairs and see everyone's rooms are ready," he said and ran off up the stairs.

Veronique stopped Snape who began to follow him. "Sir," she said. He stared at her and she sighed. "Look, I'm not going to bother pretending. You know my orders, I request that you keep Sky from coming downstairs; I don't really care how you do it short of physical violence."

"This is madness," he snapped frowning at her.

She shrugged. "All the same, I must follow my orders. I promise that I will do all I can to stop Potter and co. from being hurt. We aren't supposed to anyway. Please, I just don't want Sky to find out."

He glared at her and sighed. "I don't know why, but alright. I'll stop him from going downstairs; it will save both our skins I suppose. He'll find out sometime you know."

"Thank you Sir. I know he will, but for the moment I'd rather he was ignorant, please, go now, I must leave."

Snape whirled around and ran up the steps two at a time to find Sky and Veronique disappeared.

Harry and the others arrived in the same entrance hall. The place was full of order members, and Sirius and Remus greeted them warmly.

"Is this where the twins live?" asked George. Sirius nodded in reply. He didn't seem overly happy about where he was. He walked over to Moody, a small frown playing over his face.

"I don't like it," he whispered. "Something's wrong, _very _wrong. I can't place it, but be on the look out." Moody nodded called the order members over to him for a quick talk. They only noticed something was wrong when Hermione and Ginny screamed.

They were surrounded and incredibly outnumbered. There were twenty Order officials, plus the Weasley twins, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny, and they were surrounded by about fifty Death Eaters.

"I thought you said that this place was warded, you said nobody could apparate or disapparate here," Moody growled. Remus was about to reply when a harsh female voice cut in.

"Oh you needn't worry about that Moody, this place is definitely warded. We didn't apparate here." Every Order member and Hogwarts student turned to face the speaker. The speaker, obviously a young woman, was dressed entirely in a black robe with a mask over the tope half of her face, covering her eyes, forehead, nose and cheeks. At either side of her waist hung two magnificent swords. There was no sign of a wand. She was obviously the person in charge, the death Eaters awaited only her command to attack.

She turned, a cruel smile playing on her lips. Then she nodded. All hell broke loose.

Ten Order members immediately surrounded Harry and his friends, the other ten began deflecting the attacks of the Death Eaters.

"There's no hope!" yelled Harry above the noise. "They're too outnumbered." Then he had an idea. "Hey, start shooting curses at them!" Ron and Hermione nodded and reached for their wands.

"Stop!" yelled Remus. "Stop, you can't do that, you aren't allowed to do magic, the Ministry will find out."

"But-" Harry began.

"No Harry," Remus said firmly, "no magic. I forbid it!"

Veronique was acting out of reflex now. She had tossed away her robe and remained entirely in plain black clothing, out of the Hogwarts uniform in which she had arrived. Her wand was in her pocket, but she wasn't using it. She turned this way and that swinging her swords. Many of the Order members had to transfigure something handy such as watches or jackets into swords in order to deflect her attack. Her eyes had glazed over, she had only one thing on her mind; attack.

Two aurors went down under her sword; Kellick and Johnston. She moved on to another auror. There was a pattern in her movements; she only went for aurors, and only those who had killed her father. She was getting her revenge.

The accompanying Death Eaters had been given strict instructions not to attack the Hogwarts students, _particularly _not Harry Potter, and not to kill. The only person who would be doing the killing would be Veronique.

Lucius Malfoy was there and he saw his chance to get one of the Weasley twins. Crowley, an auror who had been in the circle of those surrounding the students had been stabbed in the chest and neck by Veronique's whirling swords, leaving a gap in the circle between Tonks and Remus. He raised his wand and began the incantation of the killing curse. He felt something hit his head hard and almost fell. When he looked around he saw a furious Veronique standing there, sword raised; she had hit him with the hilt.

"What do you think you're doing?" she screamed above the chaos. "Your orders were not to kill, so obey them before I knock you out and report you to the Dark Lord. We're so close to finishing this, only Moody remains, don't mess it up now! That's an order." She turned and ran off to where Moody was fighting Macnair. Macnair went down, unconscious and Moody turned. Veronique was facing his back.

Remus saw her run towards Moody and knew he was in danger, he ran from the protective circle. He had his suspicions about this Death Eater, he'd been watching her throughout the fight and, if she was who he thought she was, he'd been watching her closely at Hogwarts too. He stopped in front of her, facing her. She raised her sword to strike and faltered. Remus stared at her, a small frown on his face. She stood there, her sword raised.

"Veronique," he said quietly

She stared at him and suddenly gave out a gasp. She seemed to slump forward; both swords fell to the floor. Remus leaned forward and pulled the mask off of her face. She gave a scream and fell to her knees. The Death Eaters disappeared.


End file.
